nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sorcerer
Wrong spell at level 4 This list definitely needs a closer look... For example it lists Isaac's Greater Missile Storm under the level 4 list when it is clearly not a level 4 spell. -- 148.177.1.213 * It should be Isaac's Lesser Missile Storm. Thanks for finding the error. Please click the edit button and fix it if you find anymore. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 07:52, 29 December 2005 (PST) Epic sorcerers I haven't seen any reference to this so maybe you could tell me: Do sorcerers get additional castings and spells at epic levels? -- 62.254.32.18 * No. Spell progression stops at level 20. -- Alec Usticke 08:32, 12 March 2006 (PST) Prestige class tips I'm not sure that the 15:24, February 24, 2010 edit is accurate. It revises that "Sorcerers are ideally suited to becoming red dragon disciples as they will reach the 8 ranks of lore faster than a bard." Is that necessarily true? As far as I know, sorcerers don't start out with extra ranks in lore and will not generally have a higher intelligence modifier than bards will. In fact, since bard skill points are based on 4 + int modifier versus the 2 + int modifier for sorcerers, the bard class would seem to have the edge in gaining skill ranks. It may be true that bards won't always spend as many skill points on lore because they have a class level bonus for lore checks, but a bard planning to multiclass as a RDD could meet the lore requirement as fast as a sorcerer could. MrZork 16:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) * I'm pretty sure it's false. Every class is capable of hitting lore 8 at level 5, and none can reach that sooner. And as a result, that note is now gone. --The Krit 19:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) * sorry about that it was my edit, i useally press the recomended button when it comes to ranks and if you do that then a sorcerer will hit the requirements at level 3 NOT level 5 Pokaloki 15:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :* That should be impossible. You can get a lore skill of 8 at level 3, but not 8 skill ranks in lore. Did you actually try to take a level of red dragon disciple for level 4? How are you seeing your ranks if you are hitting the recommended button ? (The character sheet reports total skill, not ranks.) --The Krit 16:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm retracting one phrase -- I was thinking about using packages at character creation rather than the recommended button at levelup. --The Krit 15:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Bonus spells it isnt actualy written and it may be a bug, but sorcerers with high charisma can cast more spells per day. not sure how it works but by increseing my charisma to 20 I could cast all my spells 7 times and my level 1 spells 8 times. talk to me if you have any bonus spell issues so I can find out how it works Pokaloki 15:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) * See bonus spells. --The Krit 19:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) there was a bit on the sorcerer page about exta spells thats true. ive been past 20 charisma and i can cast 7 spells each level and 8 spells on some of the lower ones, and everything says i should only be casting 6 spells each level Pokaloki 15:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Moved from User talk:The Krit --The Krit 15:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) * Not everything says you should only be able to cast 6 spells of each level per day. See bonus spells. --The Krit 15:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) * One other thing: the bit in question ("Some games grant sorcerers extra spells per day through high Charisma, (try putting your charisma past 20 and you 'may' see results)") is technically true, but it is misleading. All games of NWN (not just some) grant extra spells per day for high charisma. Imprecise information can be as bad to leave on the wiki as inaccurate/false information. --The Krit 19:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC)